Cauchemars
by Racoonims
Summary: Hermione fait des cauchemars, et tente tant bien que mal de le cacher à ses amis . Romione, aucun lemon


Hey, j'espère que cet OS te plaira ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des Romione, j'espère que celui-ci sera quand même à ton gout !

* * *

C'est frissonnante que Hermione se leva cette nuit-là . Elle avait été réveillée par l'un de ces affreux cauchemars, encore . Elle vivait la guerre et ses horreurs au moins une fois par semaine, et n'en pouvait plus . Si elle était habituée aux réveils aux sursauts, elle n'était pas sûre de tenir le coup face à la vision de Fred Weasley ou Remus Lupin en train de perdre la vie à nouveau .

\- Hermione ?

Elle était descendue dans la cuisine de la maison Weasley pour se prendre un verre d'eau . Elle aurait pu utiliser le sortilège Accio, mais le fait de se déplacer jusqu'à la dite pièce lui changeait les idées . La sorcière sursauta néanmoins à la voix de Ron, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se servit un verre dans l'un des placards, avant de s'asseoir en face du rouquin et de se servir de la carafe posée sur la table .

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar ...

Elle haussa les épaules pour signifier à son ami qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquièter pour elle, ce qui, évidemment, échoua .

\- Un de plus ?

\- Comment ça un de plus ? C'est le premier !

Ron haussa un sourcil .

\- Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu mens, Jiminy Crocket !

\- C'est Pinocchio le menteur, et on ne dit pas Crock...

\- Ne change pas de sujet ...

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et Ron lança un petit Lumos pour mieux voir son amie .

\- Hermione, tu as fait combien de cauchemars ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Elle baissa la tête, et il continua :

\- Depuis le début, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ron, tout va bien ...

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu ne peux pas te sortir seule de tes cauchemars, et ça te rend dingue . Et tu refuses de m'en parler, que ce soit à moi ou à Harry . Tu ne veux pas nous montrer ce que tu penses être l'une de tes faiblesses .

Hermione soupira, et posa par magie, à l'aide de sa baguette, le verre vide dans l'évier .

\- Tu te fais des films .

\- Pas du tout . Tu auras beau vider trois fonds de teint sur ta figure pour cacher tes cernes et tes traits tirés, ou simuler un sourire, tu ne nous auras pas . Toi,Harry et moi, on est une équipe, ça a toujours été comme ça . Et ça le sera toujours .

La sorcière perdit son air calme en entendant les paroles du rouquin .

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux nous le dire, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, mais tout va b...

\- Arrête de mentir .

\- Mais ...

\- On voit bien que tu es sur les nerfs, et Harry faisait le même genre de cauchemars avant . Lui, il a osé m'en parler, il m'a fait confiance .

Hermione soupira .

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tout ne va pas bien . Je revois cette putain de guerre tout le temps, je ne peux pas enlever les images de ma tête, elles me hantent . Je revois toutes les victimes, tous ces gens en pleurs, toutes ces horreurs . Et je ne peux pas y échapper . Et aucune potion ne peut m'aider . Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis coincée dans ma tête, celle qui me servait tant et qui était ma plus grande fierté avant .

Elle laissa une simple larme rouler sur sa joue, que le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite .

\- Avant, je souhaitais juste être la plus maligne, maintenant ...

Elle éclata en sanglots et Ron se leva directement, pour être proche d'elle . Il passa maladroitement ses bras autour des épaules de la sorcière et elle sanglota contre lui, épuisée . Elle manquait cruellement de sommeil .

\- Tout va bien, calme toi ...

Il caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer et elle ferma les yeux, ayant totalement perdu contenance .

\- R-Ron ?

Il lui sourit doucement tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément pour controler les trémollos de sa voix .

\- Comment Ha-Harry a fait pour s-se débarrasser de ses c-cauchemars ?

\- En s'endormant dans les bras de ma soeur . Le fait d'avoir une présence avec lui le rassurait je pense ...

Elle hocha la tête et toussota, mal à l'aise .

\- Est-ce-que je pourrais ... ?

\- Dormir avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit .

\- Bien sur .


End file.
